


boomshakalaka

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: #IFDrabble, Canon Era, Character Study, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>F a l l</i>: dooowwwnnn.</p><p>for <strong>International Fanworks Day 2015</strong> <i>event</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boomshakalaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> celebrating **JuHaku Week** (though unofficially joining hahaha)!  
>  also, for my beloved fellow juhaku shipper, ari, this is for you. :*
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** is created by  _Ohtaka Shinobu_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_ , published by  _Shogakukan_ , and animated by  _A-1 Pictures._
>   * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **FANTASTIC BABY**  by _BIGBANG_.
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.
> 


**one,  
** _know your enemies_

It was true, Judar once loathed every single being filled with Rukh. It was true, Judar once enjoyed watching bodies rotted inside his dungeons.

It was also true, Judar knew the whole world was his opponent.

—

 **two,  
** _plan your moves_

It was untrue, Hakuryuu always did everything carelessly. It was untrue, Hakuryuu always felt dilemma before doing something significant.

It was also untrue, Hakuryuu never layed his traps silently and neatly.

—

**three,**  
_do spread chaos_

It was untrue, they couldn’t get along. It was true, they shared way too much.

(Let’s wreck some continents!)

(Shall we?)

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> and happy international fanworks day 2015!
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
